


A Post-it Proposal PODFIC

by FiccyPodder (Zirijava)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Love, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, a lot of fluff, because i love post its, post its, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/FiccyPodder
Summary: In a few weeks we have officially dated for five years. And I’m going to keep the waves flowing the same way Lance had started them back in College.With post-its.





	A Post-it Proposal PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Post-it Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289177) by [Zirijava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/Zirijava). 




End file.
